Ron Hermione Drabble
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: what it says on the tin. just something I wanted to write while in my RHr mood. RHr with RHPHr friendship.


First meeting. You saw me trying to turn my rat yellow. I failed miserably, and felt rather embarrassed. I thought you were annoying and, though it was not yet in my vocabulary that time, bitchy.

I encountered you again several more times, due to the fact that we both were sorted into Gryffindor. I was overshadowed by my brothers, so the only one who ever spoke to me was Harry. However, I would see you looking at us sometimes, and while I disliked you, it felt nice to be noticed.

I was scared to death when we encountered that troll in the bathroom. If you hadn't said the right way to levitate, I might not be here today.

Through the years, we fought and we cried together. We lived in the same house during summers. As we got older, and times got darker, sometimes you would slip into bed with me when you thought I was fast asleep, but I knew everytime.

When I left you and Harry during our adventure, I felt such a deep shame for abadoning you both, but especially toward you. Because while I had been angry, I had no reason to take it out on you as well. I spent time after time trying to find you two. When I had, and I saw your anger, I understood, and felt it was well deserved.

What was not deserved was what you recieved soon after. The torture you felt during our short imprisonment sent me grieving, made my insides feel ice cold with fear that I might lose you. Thank God for Dobby saving us all. Bless him, may he rest in peace.

At Bill's, we slept in the same bed for nights. You never stayed away from me after that. It wasn't just us who were lonely. Harry would get in with us, despite the bed size. We were all scared, and we needed each other as much as possible.

Then, there was the battle. The battle where we lost so many. The light of that time was when your lips finally met mine, and we were lost in each other for a moment, before being pulled back to reality. After Voldemort had perished, and Harry had gone to rest, you wouldn't leave my side. We held hands as we watched in pain, the dead be escorted to their burial place, and as my mother refused to let them take away Fred. You wiped my tears away, not even bothering to clean your own. When I finally broke down, you held me, and would not let go. We sat for hours in our pain, along with most of my family.

Years passed, and you had graduated from Hogwarts. I was working with Harry in the Auror office, tracking down any of the villians who were left. You helped us quite a lot, with your amazing skill and intellect. Together, we managed to get most of them ourselves, almost like the old days. Months went by, and soon we were closer than ever. I'd managed to get a small house, and you didn't even have to ask to move in. We laid together each night, never letting go.

The first time we made love was on our wedding night. I'd waited for you. I didn't think you would want to rush, so I went slow. But, that night, you'd worn something special under your wedding dress to show me. You'd planned far ahead, probably with the help of my own sister, the little scheming wart. All the same, when we became one that night, it was one of the best moments of my life. It was beautiful, and it felt amazing.

You were carrying our sweet Rose soon after. I was so excited and nervous for those months, and tending to you hand and foot, that I was knocked out very easily each night. When she was born, we couldn't take out eyes off of her for a good hour. She slept at your breast, and I couldn't help but hold her small hand. The same happened with Hugo, only that time our Rose was also fascinated by his birth. During your pregnancy, she would always ask when her brother was going to visit. It made us smile so much.

We're here today, at the wedding of our young daughter, and I still love you as much as I ever did. I'm so grateful for that day on the train when we met. I only hope our children will have love as strong as our's, my dear Hermione Jean Granger.


End file.
